


Sasha is a Miracle

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Mikasasha - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa doesn't expect Sasha to ask her out quite like that. At least the level of Sasha's dorkiness comes as no surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasha is a Miracle

“Sasha, what is this about?”

Mikasa nervously followed Sasha, though she didn’t entirely have a choice. Sasha clutched at her hand—almost too tightly—and was dragging her down the hall towards her dorm room.

“Just trust me,” Sasha hurried. She was red in the face. Mikasa could tell, because her ears were pink. And when they went pink, Mikasa knew to worry. Sasha was either insanely angry, very nervous or super embarrassed. She couldn’t exactly tell which it was sometimes, especially now.

Mikasa had been sitting with her group of friends on the campus grounds when Sasha had stalked over, pulled her to her feet and then tugged her away.

“Should I be scared?” Mikasa asked cautiously.

“Of course not!” Sasha barked out harshly, which totally said the exact opposite.

Mikasa furrowed her brows and decided to wait until Sasha reached the inevitable end of whatever this was. Since they were nearing Sasha’s room, Mikasa assumed the ending was near.

Sasha opened her door like she was going to war, and then threw it closed behind them and pointed at her bed. “Sit,” she commanded. Her hand was shaking badly.

Mikasa lifted a brow but obeyed and took a seat. She wasn’t sure what to expect at all, and though Sasha had said she shouldn’t, she still felt a little frightened.

Sasha went over to her stereo and stabbed blindly for a moment before she jumped up, making some sort of triumphant noise, and then she swivelled around and faced Mikasa with the fiercest expression she had ever mustered. Music immediately began to play.

Mikasa perked. “Sasha, is that Cascada?”

Sasha ignored her and planted her feet firmly on the ground. She stretched her arms out in front of her, face set in determination. The music carried on for the first bit, but then as it reached the chorus, Sasha finally began to move, and with that, she sang as well.

Mikasa paled.

“I’m still in love with you. I need a miracle. I wanna be your girl,” Sasha sang. Her face was beet red. “Give me a chance to see that you are made for me. I need a miracle! Please let me be your girl!” her voice tapered out into a strangled yodel, and then Sasha dropped onto her knees, panting. She looked as if she had just run a marathon. The song continued until it stopped, and Sasha had to flop over and shut the stereo off before the next song continued.

Mikasa stared. Sasha watched her with a mixture of pure terror and hope.

Finally, Mikasa gathered her thoughts. “Sasha,” she started lightly. “Did you just ask me out?” Sasha only stared. “Because if not,” Mikasa continued. “Then I will be really, really confused.”

Sasha inhaled. “And if I did?” She was trembling again, like she was the only one experiencing a sudden earthquake. Mikasa’s chest twinged in sympathy.

“Sasha, stand up,” she commanded gently. Sasha did so. “Come here.”

Sasha hung her head and dragged her feet on the ground. She paused by Mikasa’s side, refusing to look her in the eye.

“What was that?” Mikasa asked. She reached out and took Sasha’s hand, found that it was sweaty, warm, and trembling badly. She intertwined their fingers and tugged Sasha onto the bed.

“It… okay!” Sasha collapsed onto the bed, sighing. “Yes, I was asking you out!”

Mikasa smiled. “And you did so by song? Cascada of all singers?”

Sasha moaned like a dying animal. “It was the best I could think of.”

This time Mikasa laughed, loudly. Sasha’s head shot up in an instant, and she gathered herself until she was seated next to Mikasa, staring. “Are you laughing because of how dumb I am?”

Mikasa chuckled a few more times, forced the rest down and then reached out and cupped Sasha’s cheek. “Of course not,” she told her. “I’m laughing at how much of a dork you are.”

Sasha went bright red, but she still seemed indecisive. “Um… okay?”

“It’s meant positively, Sash’,” Mikasa pointed out. She dropped her hand and curled it around Sasha’s again. “So you’re seriously asking me out? As in romantically?”

“Precisely,” Sasha blurted. “I want to be your girlfriend.”

Mikasa chewed on her lip for a moment, pretending to need the deliberation. It made Sasha sweat more. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Sasha’s eyes grew wide. “I’m in love with you. Like, a lot. Very, very deeply. And that’s okay?”

Mikasa’s face brightened with a genuine, pleased smile. “It’s more than okay.”

“For real?”

Mikasa rolled her eyes and flicked Sasha once on the forehead. “Yes, you big dork. I’m in love with you too, you know. I’ve been hinting for months now. I just didn’t expect… this.”

Sasha beamed. “You feel the same?”

“Very much so.”

“Romantically?”

“Sexually too, if you need more detail.”

“Oh wow.” Sasha seemed to be barely listening. Her eyes were already glossed over, like they were when Sasha thought about food, or was actually eating. The fact that Sasha made that expression for Mikasa too, made her feel a little honoured. And slightly worried, but that part she could ignore.

“Sasha, I have never met someone as beautiful as you.” She tugged on Sasha’s hand, bringing her closer until they were pressed side-to-side. It brought Sasha back to reality, but now she was blushing brightly again. Mikasa could hear her swallowing. “Did you really think you had no chance with me? Sasha, you’re amazing.”

Sasha’s brows furrowed. “Yeah, but everyone thinks I’m gross. I eat like a pig and I tend to act like an idiot a lot.”

Mikasa lightly tapped her on the nose, grinning. “Yes, but that goofy side of you is adorable. That also isn’t all there is to you. Yes, you are weird about food, but you also have an extremely fast metabolism and you workout crazily with Connie every morning.” The grin melted into a smirk. “Besides, what’s so wrong with loving food?”

“Mikasa,” Sasha uttered, eyes shining like they would in a shoujo anime. It was quite comical, but Mikasa decided not to ruin the mood with that thought.

“Yes, you could have done this with a little more… swag,” Mikasa explained, gesturing to the stereo. “But, that is what makes you, _you_. And I love you, Sasha. You’re my best friend. And since this worked out nicely for you, you’re also my girlfriend.” Mikasa smiled in satisfaction. “I’d say today was a success.”

Sasha looked like she could hardly believe it.

“Alright,” Mikasa added. “If we’re done here, I was having a lovely conversation with Armin.” She stood and headed for the door, but then paused and looked over at Sasha. “Coming?”

Sasha scrambled to her feet immediately. They clasped hands—which honestly, made Mikasa’s heart beat a little harder than usual—and then silently walked back towards the campus, where the others were sitting. Just before they reached them, Mikasa pulled them to a stop, and faced Sasha very seriously.

“You know,” she started. “I just realized something.”

Sasha gulped. “Oh? What?”

The grin Mikasa produced was both intimidating and gorgeous. “You don’t need one, because _you_ are a miracle, Sasha.”

Sasha didn’t get it, so Mikasa left her to stand there and ponder it. “Guess who’s finally dating again,” Mikasa commented casually as she sat down.

“What?” Eren yelled.

“Oh, that’s nice Mikasa,” Armin added. “Congratulations.”

“Who?!”

“Eren, don’t yell,” Mikasa scolded him.

Mikasa looked to Sasha, who was still lost in thought trying to figure it out. She joined her absently, a finger on her chin. Mikasa merely took her hand, leaned into her side and then let nature take its course. “So,” she turned to Armin. “Where were we?”


End file.
